madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MKWRX
Talk page Archive ---- Hank page Could we move Hank J wimbleton to just hank? it gets really annoying because calling him hank j wimbleton in an article just looks weird, so you have to put Hank instead of Hank [[User:Aggregation|''Aggregation]] Talk to me! Why not a redirect. Just make the Hank page so that it redirects to Hank J. Wimbleton. I'll make it. '—''' [[Administrators|'Director']] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [' [[User_talk:MKWRX|'Talk]] |''' '''| ]' Apparently it was already made. Just write Hank from now on. '— [[Administrators|'Director']] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [' [[User_talk:MKWRX|'Talk]] |''' '''| ]''' K, thanks! Sysop[[User:Aggregation|Aggregation]] Talk to me! CQB where does the name for this gun come from? it doesn't seen to exist...Sysop[[User:Aggregation|Aggregation]] Talk to me! That's an acronym for close quarter battle... I doubt that's the name of the gun. I think the gun is a Steyr TMP but I can't be sure. '''— [[Administrators|'Director']] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Hey Hi, are we going for a wikia spotlight? If so, I think that you can't have protected pages unless they get vandalised loads. Sysop [[User:Aggregation|''Aggregation]] Talk to me! Not really, wikia spotlight is not really important. Unless you want to, go ahead. Yeah, protecting every page is kind of frowned upon. We did have serious vandalism, at least before you came along but not anymore, since the pages are protected. If you want to change the protection levels, then go ahead if you want. '—''' [[Administrators|'Director']] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] logo just an idea for a new logo, tell me what you think. Sysop [[User:Aggregation|''Aggregation]] Talk to me! It's fine. I'd put it up if you had made the background transparent. '—''' [[Administrators|'Director']] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] i would, but i only have paint :( Sysop [[User:Aggregation|''Aggregation]] Talk to me! Unknown Gun you know where this gun is in madness? Sysop [[User:Aggregation|Aggregation]] Talk to me! Nope. And from what I'm seeing in google images, it does not look like any gun I've seen before, let alone in madness combat. Let me ask benshi if he knows, since he was the former "wiki gun expert". '—''' [[Administrators|'Director']] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] I remember in an earlier version of the page there was a link to the image of it being in Madness Uckersas 02:02, March 12, 2010 (UTC) absence sorry, but i wont be able to edit for a few week due to my personal life. sorry. Sysop [[User:Aggregation|''Aggregation]] Talk to me! Don't sweat it '—''' [[Administrators|'Director']] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Director? Alright buddy. And look here, I want to see if you still has editing skillz. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Hey I'm not sure if I've been restored as a sysop, how do you check it? [[User:El Zilcho|''El Zilcho]] Talk You check it by seeing if you can protect pages or not. But I haven't made you into a sysop, I already told you we don't need any more sysops. We're fine as is. I can't give you sysop powers just cause you used to be one, I need reassurance that it's because you are willing to monitor the wiki on a regular basis, and help maintain it without disappearing. Even then, you wouldn't be the only candidate, should we even need another sysop. I know you started this wiki but that's, right now, the only good thing you have to your name. '—''' [[Administrators|'Director']] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Yes it's me. I'm back, but not forever... I've come to visit the new wiki to see how it is doing compared to the old wiki. And well, I gotta say... not so good, for a lot of reasons. But for now, I'm only focused on weapon images, because that was my "passion" back then. Many articles had missing images, and I couldn't add them because they were protected for some reason. If you want me to refine these pages, then I require special access (maybe a promotion :P). Then again, if you don't find these images that valuable, then I'll be on my way, leaving the wiki to rot. And also, don't take to long to reply to this. I might actually change my mind about my offer before you've made up yours x_x SomeUsername Well, you're registered, you should be able to edit protected pages. If you can't edit a page due to protection, let me know which. It might have been accidentally put on admin protection. Either way, you don't need to ask for permission to improve articles and we do find the images valuable. If you haven't seen the recent changes, Benshi is updating the pics on a lot of articles. You can also leave the wiki to rot if you want. I, honestly, don't really give a shit. We'll appreciate it if you help, but suck my balls if you want me to beg for you to stay. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Ok then. Thanks anyway. I've done more than just start it though! [[User:El Zilcho|''El Zilcho]] Talk spotlight we've got 200 articles, so im gonna put us up for wikia spotlight Sysop [[User:Aggregation|Aggregation]] Talk to me! Alright, but I think we need to tidy up first. Make use of categories, help upgrade pic quality, misc.. '—''' [[Administrators|'Director']] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] We need moar templates. Things that say, "This article is about an upcoming animation and may be speculation" or "This article is in need of decent images". Things like that. Check out Left 4 Dead wikia, you'll see what I mean. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk I know, I know. Tell ya what, leave a list of every template you think we need, and I'll get around to making em. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]]